


Usopp Poem

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brave Warrior, Liar, Lies, Poetic, Poetry, poem, sogeking - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem about Usopp. Please note English is not my native language. Any review would be highly appreciated
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Usopp Poem

All my lies,  
Hide some truth,  
And my greatest dream.

A coward born,  
To face his fears,  
Becoming a great warrior,  
Of the sea.

I observe,  
And snipe,  
Run and hide,  
Always there for my friend.

To prove my courage,  
My warrior`s heart,  
With this dream,  
I am content.


End file.
